


he was a boy, she was a girl, can i make it any more obvious?

by pmcculers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmcculers/pseuds/pmcculers
Summary: clearly, the obvious doesn't happen just because he was a boy and she was a girl. but then THE girl showed up and well...can i make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	1. he was a punk, she was in the swimming team

**Author's Note:**

> so, avril lavigne's song came to my mind in the shower and this chapter just happened there. hopefully the second, more avalence-y one will come soon.  
> mature because idk what will happen in the next one.

Ava met Jack Lance in their Sophomore year. She was doing a presentation to her Debate Group, on the psychological intricacies of a serial killer’s mind, and he was hiding in the auditorium, skipping class in favor of taking a nap. After the end of the meeting, Ava stayed behind to journal the meeting as everyone left, and he then decided to approach her.

“That was a really cool presentation. You really into serial killers?”, he drawled leaning against the small stage. Ava almost jumped out of her skin, surprised as she thought she was left alone in the auditorium. When she saw who was talking to her, she simply turned back around and ignored him, thinking he was making fun of her since they'd never talked before.

“I’m serious, that was a deep study you did there, although I’m more inclined to Ted Bundy’s craziness.”, at that Ava snapped back to look at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief. He gave her a huge grin and they talked for hours about serial killers, their mutual favorite super-heroes and heroines, space theories, until the janitor showed up to kick them out since the school was about to close.

After that they became inseparable, as they figured they lived close enough to walk from and to school together, and discovered a bunch of other common interests. It didn’t take long for the whole school to put them together as a couple, no matter how many times they said they were just friends. The teachers decided that finally Ava was gonna be the person to fix Jack, to end his rebellious phase and get him to focus in school and get his life together. Ava didn’t particularly think that Jack needed any fixing, sure he didn’t particularly care about his grades or college, and had a history of pretty bad decisions, most of them influenced by older guys who left him to get caught when things went wrong. But he was sweet, weird and smart, like really smart, probably smarter than Ava, in a geek, techy way. The problem was he lacked the focus and patience to do what was necessary to then be able to do what he wanted. So Ava, with her 4.0 GPA, full attendance record, Swimming and Debate Team extracurriculars was clearly the girl to put his life on track.

And Ava fell in love.

It was friday night and the first time she was coming over to Jack’s house, all because she forced him to accept her help on a huge Literature assignment. Just because Ava didn’t think Jack needed fixing, it didn’t mean she wasn’t gonna make him start working a bit on his grades. If she could get straight As with a life full of extracurriculars and a few other social interactions, she could help him get at least a few B minuses. She had already convinced him to attend the few classes they had together and that she didn’t even know he was supposed to attend. He showed her inside his house, telling her his dad was working and his mom was out, as they usually were.

And that was the moment that'll forever be marked on Ava's brain, the footsteps that caused her heart to jump to her throat like it never had. Walking down the stairs, in a pair of ripped black jeans and a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, long blonde hair swept to the left, was the most beautiful girl Ava had ever seen. Ava was stuck standing on the front door, staring and trying to make her heart beat at a normal rate again, until Jack shoved his elbow on her side.

“Wha- what? Were you saying something?”, Jack stared intensely at her and she figured that yes, he was saying something and she heard nothing, too distracted by the erratic beating of her heart and that beautiful sight.

“I _said_ ”, he emphasized, “this is my sister Sara. Don’t get fooled by her looks, she ain’t no punk, she listens to Taylor Swift.”. Sara. Sara. Ava repeated that name on her mind, willing her huge brain, already filled with so much information, to never forget it.

“I sure do, you lil’ asshole.”, when Sara spoke Ava felt her whole body heating up, she had never felt so seduced by someone’s voice, it was raspy but with a sing-song tone, and it melted her down.

Her brain was running a mile a second and she completely lost her filter, so the first thing in her life that she said to Sara Lance was, “We should listen to Taylor together someday.”. Jack stared incredulously at her and she wanted so bad to just run out of that house, but Sara simply chuckled, with that same sexy tone in which she spoke, and smirked at Ava as she walked closer, stopping right in front of her. She had the bluest eyes Ava had ever seen, hers didn’t come close to the ethereal oceans she was staring at, and her face had the most amazing freckles, the kind she thought only existed in fiction. Ava was completely enamored.

“Oh, we totally should, cutie.”, she placed her hand on Ava’s arm and gave it a little squeeze, and Ava just about forgot who she was with the electric current that ran through her body. “But now I’m heading out for a smoke, rain check on that Taylor party, yeah?”, she stepped around Ava, making sure to slowly graze their arms, and walked out the door.

Ava hated the smell of cigarettes ever since she was little, it reminded her too much of her father, but, in that moment, she thought she could stand anything just to spend time with Sara Lance.

"So you totally have the most massive crush on my sister or what?", Jack asked amusedly, a huge smirk on his face that was way too similar to his sister's. Ava didn't really have to think before answering.

"I do. Holy shit, the biggest fucking crush.", she sighed and Jack laughed loudly at her unusual cursing.

"That's fuckin' cute, but she'll totally break your heart, ya know?", he actually sounded concerned for her, and she had no doubt Sara could actually do it.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will…", Ava trailed off, remembering the almost religious sight that was Sara descending the stairs, before shaking it off. "But that'll have to wait, because we have work to do, mister.", Jack groaned loudly and Ava laughed at him as she pushed him forward. "C'mon, lead the way."

She got herself together just enough to help Jack in his assignment, but the night was also filled with a hundred questions about Sara, and Jack answered most of them. How come Ava hadn’t really seen Sara around before? She’s in her Junior year in another city close by, she was expelled from two other schools and their parents didn’t think it was worth it to waste money putting her in another good school, even though her grades were always pretty good. Does she really listen to Taylor? She really does, but she listens to a lot of music in general so Jack doesn’t really know if she actually likes it. As Ava finds out, he actually doesn’t know much about Sara. They used to be close when their sister Laurel still lived with them, since she was the perfect child, they bonded over never being close to Laurel’s perfection. But ever since Laurel left for Harvard last year, their relationship hasn’t been the same.

As Ava was leaving the house it was already late and there was no sign of Sara or Jack’s parents being back. Jack stood with her at the door and asked the one question she was desperately trying not to think about.

“So, you gonna do something ‘bout it?”, Ava frowned her eyebrows feigning confusion.

“About?”, Jack scoffed at that and reached to punch her arm, slow enough so she could easily dodge it.

“About the She-Hulk sized crush you have on my sister, of course.”, Ava really, _really_ , didn’t want to think about it at all.

“Didn’t you just said a couple hours ago that she would break my heart?”, she asked, placing her hand on her heart and fake crying, “I thought you were my friend!”. Jake just rolled his eyes at her theatricals.

“I did say that, yes.”, his tone was serious as he leaned onto the doorstep and looked up at her eyes, “But I saw the way you looked at Sara when you first saw her, would that really stop you?”.

Ava looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly, and started walking down the pathway, delaying her answer even though she had no doubt what it would be. As she reached the crosswalk, she turned to look back at Jack.

“No, it won’t stop me.”.


	2. she is just a girl, and i’m just a girl, can i make it any more obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ava spends a whole week hoping to see sara again, but obviously when she last expects it...

A whole week passed by without Ava getting even a little glimpse of Sara, but she was all she could think about. She got easily distracted all the time, remembering their small interaction and every single detail about Sara - her eyes, her freckles, her voice. She went by Jack’s house a couple of times and stood there, staring at the stairs, willing those ripped jeans to come into view once again, but they didn’t.  
Friday night she was walking to Jack’s house, passing through the park she always walked through to get there. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Ava was always alert, ready to react to any possible danger. That was probably the only reason she caught the glimpse of light that came from a slightly darker corner of the path she was walking on. It was only a reflection really, Ava was sure some metal got caught in the light and reflected towards her for only a few seconds. She was about to let it go, when the light reflected a head full of blonde hair. It truly could be anyone, but Ava’s heart skipped a couple of beats and she was sure who it was.  
It only took a few steps for her to find out that her heart was indeed right, hiding in the middle of a bunch of trees, sitting on a bench, was Sara Lance. In that moment, Ava refused to think what it meant that her heart knew it was Sara before her eyes had even seen her.  
She was sitting there, wearing a black and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, leaning on one arm as the other played with the silver pendant of a necklace. And Ava had honestly never seen such attractive forearms in real life, she thought they only existed in fiction.  
Ava debated for about a minute if she should walk up to Sara, she really looked like she wanted to be alone, but after a whole week of hoping they would cross paths, she couldn’t waste this opportunity. So she stuck her hands on her jeans' pockets and walked closer, trying to make a bit of noise as to not surprise the girl who looked lost in thought. When there was just a tree between Ava and the bench Sara was sitting on, and the girl still hadn’t noticed her, she leaned against the tree and plucked up her courage.  
“Hey”, Ava spoke quietly, and this time Sara noticed her. Jumping a little on the bench, she quickly looked over at her. After just a couple of seconds, Sara’s eyes lit up in recognition and the corner of her lips lifted in that same smirk from a week ago.  
“Hey there, cutie”, Ava immediately scrunched her nose in distaste, she felt like a child with Sara calling her that.  
“You do know I’m just barely a year younger than you, right?”, Sara chuckled and leaned back on both arms this time. She was so attractive, Ava really thought it wasn’t fair to look that good.  
“Well, Jack didn’t really introduce you to me last time, did he?” It hit Ava that she had the biggest crush ever on a girl who didn’t even know her name. She used to make better choices when it came to her love life, which didn’t mean she wasn’t awkward as hell, but the girls she liked usually knew her name. She guessed this was as good an opportunity as any to change that.  
“Ava Sharpe”, it was all she said, then just watched as Sara’s eyes did her a once over and, as their eyes locked, her smirk softened into a small grin.  
“Ava”, Sara repeated her name in a low voice, it was barely audible as if she was speaking it just for herself, but it was enough for heat to rise to Ava’s face. She tried hard to keep that staring contest going, but soon enough she lowered her gaze, embarrassed with the intensity that was always behind Sara’s eyes. With a foot grazing the dirt, she tried to come up with something else to say.  
“So, you out for a smoke?”, the question seemed to catch Sara off guard, considering the face she was making when Ava finally looked back up at her.  
“No-pe, just getting some fresh air”, she drawled the words slowly and then that smirk was back on her face. “Are you going over to my house?”, Ava nodded and Sara raised an eyebrow, looking devilish - and so, _so_ attractive. Ava was really having a hard time with how attractive she was. “You should hurry then, Quentin and Dinah will be out for a long while. You and Jack will have the house all to yourselves, so enjoy it.”, at first Ava was really surprised that Sara called her parents by their names, she couldn’t imagine herself doing the same. But then, it hit her what Sara was implying and she spluttered some nonsense, trying to get the words out of her mouth.  
“W-what?”, was all that came out at first, and Sara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “No! No, Jack and I aren’t together, we’re just friends!”, she rushed to get the words out, because, _oh my god_ , her crush thought she was seeing her brother. How had her love life come to this.  
“Why?”, Sara looked genuinely confused by the fact. “Do you already have a boyfriend then?”, Ava just looked incredulously at her before laughing softly, and it just made Sara look even more confused, and so, so _cute_.  
“I’m not really the boyfriend kind”, she made sure to keep eye contact with Sara as she spoke, and then it only took her a second. Her eyebrows shot up, and this time she stared Ava up and down slowly, with a kind of appreciation that was lacking before. When their eyes locked again, Ava was the one smirking, but it didn’t last long as Sara shot her a huge, full smile and she melted on the spot. In that moment, she knew she wanted to make Sara Lance smile as many times as possible.  
“Oh. Lucky us.”, Ava only just held herself from gasping aloud, because she was pretty sure she knew what Sara was implying. She didn’t know what Sara’s sexuality was exactly, but according to Jack there were always a lot of girls fawning over her - Ava couldn’t blame them one bit. She just wasn’t sure Sara reciprocated the interest. “Got a girlfriend, then?”, Sara’s question snapped her out of her thoughts, and she saw she was being intensely stared at. Ava really couldn’t handle those stares, so she immediately looked away.  
“No, I don’t have anybody”, she clarified, and Sara’s lips twitched at the admission, making her brave enough for her next question. “What about you?”, Sara didn’t hold back her smile this time, bright, white teeth completely enchanting Ava.  
“Nah, no boyfriend or girlfriend.”, or girlfriend. Sara was interested in girls, and Ava’s heart beat erratically at the information, but she continued. “No guy or girl ever tried to make a kept woman outta me.”, Ava couldn’t help but scoff at that and Sara raised her eyebrows at the reaction.  
“Please, I doubt that is true. Who wouldn’t want to have you as a girlfriend?”, Sara’s eyes darkened a bit at that as she stared at Ava, but she kept her smile soft.  
“You don’t really know me, Sharpe.”, as hard as it was, Ava made sure to keep their eyes locked.  
“Can’t wait to”, she could tell Sara was working hard at not showing her surprise, but there was no way she could miss the enlarging of those beautiful ocean eyes. Then she figured, as Sara stayed quiet, if she had the guts for that...“How about that Taylor listening party, you still up for that?”, Sara’s smile grew slowly, but it became so full Ava thought its brightness could beat the sun.  
“I’m definitely up for it.”, Ava had to look down for fear of her smile splitting her face, considering how huge it was. And she was really glad she did when Sara continued. “How about tomorrow? I can pick you up from your house.”, it took her several deep breaths before she was able to look up at Sara, and to her surprise she actually looked kind of nervous, awaiting Ava’s answer. She wanted desperately to answer with a _‘It’s a date’_ , but she wasn’t feeling that courageous.  
“Tomorrow is great. Text me when you leave your house?”, Sara’s grin was more contained, but still very bright as she grabbed her phone and added Ava's number. Ava was reluctant as she stepped away from the tree, not wanting to end their encounter just yet. “I should be going now, I actually do have to help Jack with a school project.”.  
“Your friendship has been really great to him, you know?”, Sara’s grin was incredibly soft, and she refused to make eye contact for the first time since they met. “It's been a while since I've seen him like this, so thank you.”, if Sara wouldn’t acknowledge how soft she was for her brother, Ava wasn’t going to force her, but she archived that soft voice in her brain, just to know how it felt when Sara loved someone as deeply as she loved Jack.  
“It’s been great to me as well, I couldn’t be as close to fully myself with anyone else before.”  
"Close to fully?", Sara immediately rebutted, her eyes growing too inquisitive for Ava’s liking. So she quickly started making her way back to the path she was walking before, the words rushing out of her mouth. “I really gotta go, but I’m looking forward to tomorrow. Text me, yeah?”.  
“I will”, Sara answered quietly, her smirk and laughing eyes following her quick dash. Sara’s small, endeared laugh was heard as Ava threw a quick wave over her shoulder, and she couldn’t believe what a dork she was - why did she have to wave?  
She walked the rest of the way still trying to convince herself that it all had really happened. Sara now knew she was a lesbian and was single, she found out girls were a romantic option for her crush, and she even had a non-date like meeting planned with Sara the next day. Nothing that she had planned could have ever worked out as well as this unplanned meet up. As she was waiting for Jack to open the door after ringing the doorbell, her phone buzzed in her front pocket. Jack opened the door just as Ava started reading the message she received, and eyed her weirdly.  
“Why are you smiling at your phone like that?”, she just ignored him in favor of reading the message over and over again, her smile growing each time.  
_“hey, it’s sara :)  
you ran out of there so i couldn’t say, i also can’t wait for tomorrow xx”_


End file.
